


Игра на интерес

by Anuk_sama



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuk_sama/pseuds/Anuk_sama





	Игра на интерес

Автобус задержали из-за аварии. Участники шоу, уже выписавшиеся из номеров, разбрелись по общим помещениям отеля: заняли свободные диваны и кресла в огромном, отделанном мрамором, холле, расселись небольшими компаниями за ресторанными столиками. В уютном гостиничном баре Бриан Жубер и Эван Лайсачек устроили небольшой турнир по бильярду, в котором Джонни Вейр был судьей и комментатором. Периодически он говорил под руку и с невинным видом срывал удары. Похоже, задержка автобуса его крайне разозлила, и он практически ни на минуту не умолкал, едко и в тоже время уморительно, в особой вейровской манере, комментируя не только игру, но и всю ситуацию в целом. Жубер тихонько посмеивался, загоняя очередной шар в лузу, Эван безуспешно пытался сдержать улыбку, но, обмениваясь иногда взглядами с Брианом, неизменно фыркал и трясся от смеха.  
\- Вы шутите? – донесся до них удивленный голос Ламбьеля.  
Он с комфортом устроился за дальним столиком в окружении фигуристок и играл с ними в падающую башню на интерес.  
\- Иди, объясняйся, я рядом постою, - заявил он, вставая и направляясь к бильярдному столу. Следом за ним, опустив голову, плелась Ю-на Ким.  
Лайсачек прицелился и ударил, шар срикошетил от бортика и, слегка задев другой, остановился у самой лузы. Жубер ухмыльнулся, натер наконечник кия мелом и замер, увидев подошедших Стефана и Ю-ну. Эван обернулся.  
\- Хочешь сыграть? - обратился он к Ю-не.  
\- Нет.  
Стефан подтолкнул ее в спину, так что она невольно сделала пару шагов вперед, оказавшись в полуметре от Эвана.  
\- Эван, понимаешь, - слегка порозовела она, - мы играли на интерес. Каждый записал на листочек вызов, свернул его и положил в пакет. Проигравший наугад вытаскивает листочек…  
Уперев руки в бока и склонив голову, Стефан слушал ее объяснение и кивал.  
\- И?  
\- И задание – поцеловать тебя.  
Улыбнувшись, Эван отложил кий и взял Ю-ну за руку, но она быстро отступила на шаг, потупилась, зардевшись, и промямлила виновато:  
\- Проиграл Стефан.  
Жубер и Вейр синхронно захохотали. Эван глянул на них, потом на прятавшего улыбку Стефана и отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Давай я перетяну? – предложил Ламбьель.  
\- Ну…- опустив голову, Ю-на отвела взгляд и закусила губу.  
\- О, женщины! Вашему коварству нет предела! Вы, что, весь мужской состав туда вписали?  
\- На всех листочков не хватило бы. В список попали самые достойные, - улыбнулась Эвану Ю-на.  
\- Почему я себя не вытащил? Это бы существенно упростило ситуацию, - грустно сообщил Ламбьель.  
\- Тебя там нет.  
\- Это как?  
\- Ты недостоин, смирись, - серьезным голосом произнес Джонни и снова прыснул.  
\- Нет, вы только посмотрите, - Стефан в возмущении хватал ртом воздух. – Они жульничают, а я, значит, недостаточно хорош!  
\- Недостоин, - поправил его Жубер.  
Стефан смерил его взглядом и продолжил:  
\- И проигрывать не обидно, да?  
\- Ну, мы же не знали, что ты такой неуклюжий, - возмутилась Ю-на и отскочила к Джонни. – Тебе просто слабо!  
\- Мне – нет. А вот Эвану….- все повернулись к Лайсачеку. – Вглядись в его глаза! Видишь, в них плещется боль, в них рушится вселенная.  
\- Вселенная, - простонал Джонни, уткнувшись Ю-не в спину. Жубер грудью навалился на бильярдный стол и утирал слезы. Стефан вдохновенно продолжал:  
\- Ты думаешь, приятно быть чьим-то наказанием за проигрыш?  
\- Я тебе сахара в костюм насыплю! - зло бросила Ю-на. – Эван…  
Она замолчала, не зная, что сказать, и оглядела присутствующих, ища поддержки.  
\- Твой интерес, ты и выкручивайся, - пожал плечами Стефан.  
\- Эван…  
\- Я хотел бы узнать, какая моральная компенсация меня ждет, если я соглашусь, - помог Лайсачек.  
Бриан и Джонни перестали смеяться, удивленно переглянулись и заинтересовано посмотрели на Эвана.  
\- Потом ты можешь его убить, - невинно улыбнулась Ю-на, Эван помотал головой.  
\- А чего бы ты хотел?  
\- А что ты можешь предложить?  
\- Мне кажется, им нравится торговаться, - заметил Стефан по-французски, Жубер и Вейр одновременно кивнули.  
\- Поцелуй за поцелуй?  
\- По-моему, честно.  
\- Только не на людях, - потупилась Ю-на.  
\- Договорились. На лестнице?  
Эван пропустил ее вперед и пошел следом, но, поравнявшись со Стефаном, остановился. Небрежно поддел его за подбородок, склонился и быстро поцеловал, скользнув языком по приоткрытым губам. Отстранился, на мгновение заглядывая в его глаза и замечая, как расширились его зрачки, и повернулся к Ю-не, остановившейся чуть поодаль и прижавшей ладонь ко рту.  
\- Я свою часть договора выполнил.  
Ю-на кивнула и потянула его к выходу. Стефан задумчиво хмыкнул и потер подбородок.  
\- На какие только жертвы ни идут мужчины ради женщин, - вздохнул Бриан, глядя вслед уходящей паре.  
\- Ради женщин ли, - тихо пробормотал Джонни в сторону.


End file.
